havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 031
7:01:53 PM Josh: Before I jump to the next day, I know some people had a dragon to feed, did anyone have anything else to do before the festival day begins? 7:02:29 PM Quill: We can probably leave the dragon feeding off screen if you want to go right to the festival. 7:02:37 PM Josh: Also, who specifically is doing dragon feeding? 7:02:37 PM Rune: Rune had a million things to do as always! 7:02:44 PM Quill: Quill will go. 7:02:49 PM Rune: Rune will too. 7:03:04 PM Rune: Rune tries bringing a lemon. 7:03:07 PM Josh: Ok. So Quill and Rune go to feed the dragon. 7:03:24 PM Josh: So, real quick. 7:03:31 PM Anna: Anna will also go 7:03:34 PM Josh: Ok. 7:03:39 PM Josh: Creed is in her room. 7:04:01 PM Rune: Rune checks to make sure she's not dead. 7:04:16 PM Josh: You bang on her door. She grumbles something at you. 7:04:33 PM Josh: ((The player said he'd be a little late...so...that's all you get)) 7:04:39 PM Josh: (( :P )) 7:04:46 PM Creed: I'm reading. 7:04:50 PM Josh: Oh, sorry. 7:04:50 PM Creed: ;0 7:05:01 PM Creed: Not available but reading 7:05:07 PM Josh: Ok. 7:05:13 PM Quill: Well that means she's alive. 7:05:35 PM Josh: Ok, so, Quill, Rune and Anna go. 7:05:54 PM Rune: We're going to feed the dragon. ... and there's a fresh pot of tea on. 7:05:56 PM Rune: Rune does. 7:06:09 PM Creed: (Creed will meander behind) 7:06:19 PM Josh: Ok, so everyone is going. 7:06:25 PM Josh: Unless Hank doesn't. 7:06:49 PM Hank: Sure Hank will go if everyone else is. 7:06:54 PM Josh: Ok, everyone goes. 7:07:18 PM Josh: You guys see dragonborn guards starting to come onto the streets, William said they'd be there for the fesitval. 7:07:24 PM Josh: They are wearing fancy gold armor. 7:07:32 PM Josh: You enter the Undercity and see Eva. 7:07:46 PM Josh: She is alone, laying her cards out into five, seemingly random piles. 7:08:03 PM Rune: Oh, hello! 7:08:09 PM Josh: Eva nods at you. 7:08:10 PM Rune: Where are the girls? 7:08:45 PM Josh: Eva: "They are playing dice in another chamber. They wanted to catch Edwina off-guard, so she could not cheat." 7:08:59 PM Josh: Eva: "They do not know she has loaded dice." 7:09:00 PM Hank: Good luck with that. 7:09:12 PM Anna: Heh. 7:09:20 PM Quill: Dice not your game? 7:09:27 PM Josh: Eva: "No." 7:09:45 PM Rune: Too random. Or, well. Not, with loaded dice. 7:09:50 PM Josh: In a corner of the chamber, you see the dragon curled into a ball, asleep. 7:10:44 PM Josh: Eva: "You should just leave the food. Waking him is a mistake." 7:11:31 PM Quill: Let sleeping dragons lie. Yep, it's right there on the tin. 7:12:01 PM Rune: It'll smell like us anyway. ... is that good? That's probably good, right? 7:12:01 PM Anna: True enough. Even non-draconic people are cranky when awoken unexpectedly. 7:12:21 PM Josh: Eva nods again. 7:12:58 PM Quill: Well, we fed him last time, and it's the same kind of food. 7:13:11 PM Quill: And yeah, it probably has our smell all over it. 7:14:08 PM Josh: Eva nods again. 7:14:18 PM Josh: Eva has not looked up from her cards this whole time. 7:14:29 PM Quill: Quill eyes the cards. 7:14:46 PM Rune: ... are they that bad? 7:14:47 PM Hank: Why did you give us those objects last time we were here? 7:14:49 PM Rune: Or that good? 7:15:10 PM Quill: I think we know why they gave us the items. 7:15:14 PM Josh: Eva (To Rune): "They are." 7:15:26 PM Josh: Eva (To Hank): "Did they help?" 7:15:39 PM Rune: Rune nods. 7:15:54 PM Josh: Eva: "Then you know. But you are asking the wrong question." 7:16:00 PM Quill: We wouldn't have made it out of the Shadowfell without them. 7:16:44 PM Hank: And what would the right question be then? 7:16:50 PM Creed: "Do you have more things for us?" 7:17:20 PM Quill: "How did you know we'd need them?" 7:17:26 PM Quill: That's the right question, yeah? 7:17:38 PM Josh: Eva stops playing with the cards and looks up at Quill. 7:18:03 PM Josh: Her hood covers most of her face, save for a wrinkly smile at the bottom, and the faint glint of smiling eyes. 7:18:10 PM Rune: Well, I personally would say the question was "What do you expect in return," but I'm terribly cynical. 7:18:10 PM Josh: Eva: "That is the question." 7:18:39 PM Josh: Eva: "I have nothing for now." 7:18:51 PM Josh: Eva: "Just cards." 7:19:02 PM Quill: They saying anything interesting? 7:19:32 PM Creed: "How about fortunes? Like fortune telling through the cards?" 7:20:09 PM Josh: Eva: "Trader, Illusionist, Druid" 7:21:08 PM Josh: Eva: "There was a moving of something, tangible or intangible. A great illusion will take place. And a creature of nature will set things right." 7:21:14 PM Josh: Eva: "Or wrong. Depends." 7:21:31 PM Quill: Hmm. 7:22:15 PM Quill: Argesh wants us to see something at the festival, I know that. 7:22:19 PM Rune: Probably our boss. 7:22:21 PM Josh: The cards, you now see, are laid out so there is a center deck and a deck on each side of it. 7:22:30 PM Josh: The top and bottom ones are face down. 7:23:07 PM Josh: Eva: "Something is coming. The next few days are to be enjoyed." 7:24:31 PM Josh: Eva turns to Hank, stands and approaches him. 7:24:35 PM Rune: ... hopefully by us and not the dragon who eats us... 7:24:57 PM Josh: If he allows it, she leans in and whispers something in his ear. 7:25:18 PM Hank: Hank will listen 7:25:30 PM Quill: Quill nods at Rune. "That would be ideal, yes." 7:25:36 PM Creed: (( I'm officially back at my computer in my house :0 )) 7:25:48 PM Josh: She leans out again. 7:26:15 PM Josh: Eva walks back to pick up her cards. 7:28:11 PM Josh: So, people ok if I skip ahead here? 7:28:26 PM Hank: (( I am )) 7:28:26 PM Quill: ((I got nothing else.)) 7:28:36 PM Creed: ((Go for it)) 7:28:39 PM Josh: Ok, so. 7:29:06 PM Josh: That night you guys sleep well and awaken the next morning to the sounds of small crowds outside and distant music. 7:30:10 PM Quill: ((When is the 'main event' so to speak? The event that Argesh invited us to?)) 7:30:19 PM Josh: ((Two days from now)) 7:30:25 PM Josh: ((That night)) 7:30:39 PM Quill: ((kk)) 7:31:35 PM Quill: Quill is gonna wander out here and there to perform, but he doesn't wander too far afield so he can be available to the group whenever. 7:31:46 PM Josh: ((btw The music: https://soundcloud.com/deankinersounds/air-and-light?in=josh-cohen-526223364/sets/d-d-music)) 7:32:00 PM Rune: Rune puts on her set of dress robes. 7:32:26 PM Josh: As Quill exits, he sees chunks of people, mostly Dragonborn, heading toward the center ring. 7:32:43 PM Josh: A few of the groups seem to contain children following around old men in brown robes. 7:33:27 PM Josh: The children are yammering and throwing small pebbles, not enough to hurt them, just enough to pester them. The men seem to be responding with over-the-top, mock anger. 7:33:38 PM Josh: It's all in draconic, so, the actual words are lost on you. 7:33:51 PM Rune: ... is it a parade? 7:34:13 PM Josh: ((Are you asking in or out of character?)) 7:34:42 PM Rune: ((In.)) 7:34:54 PM Josh: ((ok)) 7:35:27 PM Quill: Quill shrugs. "I'm not sure. It seems very ritualized." 7:35:38 PM Josh: Taeral: "It doesn't seem organized enough to be a parade." 7:35:56 PM Rune: I wonder what it means. 7:36:18 PM Anna: It might be some sort of tradition. 7:36:51 PM Josh: You see that eventually, each of the dragonborn in the robes will, at some point, stop, turn, yell something at the children and then sit down to tell them a story. 7:36:51 PM Rune: I think I'd rather people didn't throw pebbles at me. 7:37:24 PM Josh: Once they sit, the children pull out coins. 7:38:11 PM Josh: A young silver dragonborn approaches you. "Hey. If you don't hurry, you'll miss all the best food. The games are starting at the marketplace." 7:38:26 PM Quill: Oooh. Thanks! 7:38:36 PM Creed: Creed will head to the marketplace! 7:38:41 PM Anna: Thanks for the heads-up. 7:39:05 PM Rune: Rune goes with Creed! 7:39:13 PM Rune: I hope there are fried sugary things! 7:39:16 PM Josh: The dragonborn is running off with you. 7:39:48 PM Hank: Hank heads to the marketplace as well. 7:40:04 PM Anna: Anna makes her way to the marketplace, also. 7:40:19 PM Quill: Quill is going, lute slung over his back. 7:40:28 PM Josh: After a bit of running (the actual marketplace is in the center ring and a bit of a hike for you) you arrive at what looks like a massive carnival of lizards. 7:40:43 PM Rune: Oh my goodness! 7:41:31 PM Josh: Carts flood both sides of the streets with vendors shouting things. "FRESH FISH! STRAIGHT FROM THE RIVER OF KUMATS!" "SWEET PORK! GET YOUR SWEET PORK HERE!" 7:42:06 PM Josh: "FRIED KNOTS! GET YOUR FRIED KNOTS!" 7:42:12 PM Josh: Just all sorts of food. 7:42:21 PM Rune: Rune goes and buys a fried knot! 7:42:43 PM Rune: Rune and some sweet pork, and some fish on a stick. The best fish always comes onna stick. 7:42:55 PM Quill: Quill opts for stick meat as well. 7:43:04 PM Josh: It costs two silver and he cuts this hunk of fried dough that was dangling like string and ties it into a massive knot for you. 7:43:14 PM Josh: Like a cinnabon, except not nearly as gross. 7:43:26 PM Anna: Anna gets some stickfood. Stickfood is great. 7:43:47 PM Josh: The fish are f coppers a piece, all on sticks. Cooked to a golden brown. 7:44:09 PM Josh: The sweet pork is this sort of glazed meat, also on a stick. This is a gold. 7:44:40 PM Josh: It all tastes very good. 7:44:56 PM Rune: Rune eats the fish first! 7:45:31 PM Josh: The fish is crispy, and with a little tang to it. It's a salmon, you think. 7:45:39 PM Josh: But fried. 7:45:42 PM Josh: Everything is fried. 7:45:46 PM Rune: Mmmmmmm. 7:46:15 PM Josh: As you continue to wander the market place, you keep hearing different draconic phrases shouted. You eventually gather these are events. 7:46:45 PM Josh: "Zhaan Di Darastrixi! Race of Dragons! Place your bets! Who will win!" 7:47:16 PM Rune: ... are real dragons going to race? 7:47:39 PM Josh: The guy screaming is also ringing a bell. He stops and turns to you. 7:48:15 PM Josh: Dragonborn (Green): "Of course not. Are you nuts? The metallics are all dead and we aren't going up to deal with those crazy, man-eaters in the mountains." 7:48:29 PM Quill: So what's racing? 7:48:30 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "We use lizards. Still, a lot of fun, though." 7:48:32 PM Creed: "Do those man-eaters talk, by chance?" 7:48:47 PM Quill: Oh. 7:48:50 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "Sure. They gloat just before they eat you." 7:49:15 PM Creed: "Good to know." 7:49:30 PM Rune: Do the man eating dragons come from the mountains, then? 7:49:34 PM Creed: "Can we see the lizards before they start racing?" 7:50:54 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "Around here, they usually do. Some are scattered throughout the desert, but it's the coastal mountain range, The Qumado Cayosini, where the herds really nest." 7:51:06 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "Sure, come take a look. Check the odds." 7:51:09 PM Rune: They come in herds? 7:51:12 PM Rune: Rune looks. 7:51:14 PM Creed: Creed will look 7:51:25 PM Quill: Quill goes and looks too. 7:51:27 PM Hank: Hank will look as well 7:51:37 PM Anna: Anna also looks 7:52:32 PM Josh: He points you over to a table where you see five lizards. A gold scaled, horned one, a fat copper one, a spotted green one, a sleek, salamander-esque black one, and a big-eyed, adorable blue one. 7:52:58 PM Creed: (( Can I use insight or investigation to see which one would be the best to bet on?)) 7:53:00 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "These are (in order), Ixem, Verthica, Yewen, Mirianth, and Taenth." 7:53:08 PM Josh: ((Sure)) 7:53:09 PM Rune: Oh my goodness it's adorable!! 7:53:14 PM Josh: ((Roll Nature)) 7:53:27 PM Creed: ((oh, let me reroll)) 7:53:48 PM Josh: Dragonborn: Yeah, all the girls like Taenth. ...bit of a primadonna if you ask me. 7:54:01 PM Rune: I suppose we ought to bet on Mirianth, though. 7:54:03 PM Creed: I like Mirianth. 7:54:08 PM Josh: ((You guys check...you reckon the fat guy is not the best bet...but none of you really know lizards.)) 7:54:32 PM Hank: What is the minimum bet? 7:54:39 PM Creed: and what are the odds, each? 7:54:43 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "Just so you know, the odds on Mirianth are 5:1 against. Minimum bet is 5 gold." 7:55:01 PM Rune: Who's the leader, odds-wise? 7:55:07 PM Josh: DB: "Ixen has the best. 2:1 in his favor." 7:55:27 PM Josh: DB: "Mean you get the smallest pot, though. 7:55:38 PM Rune: Rune bets five gold on Mirianth. 7:55:42 PM Josh: DB: "Verthica is the worst. 10:1 against." 7:55:51 PM Josh: He takes the gold. 7:55:58 PM Creed: Creed looks over Verthica 7:56:36 PM Quill: Quill puts 10 on Vert. 7:56:43 PM Josh: Verthica is a big fat lizard. 7:56:50 PM Josh: He takes the ten gold. 7:57:06 PM Quill: I like copper. 7:57:25 PM Creed: Creed puts 10 on Mirianth. 7:57:41 PM Hank: Hank puts five gold on Yewen. 7:57:55 PM Rune: Copper is prettiest. But I feel like I have to bet on black, what with the baby and all. 7:58:03 PM Creed: "Agreed." 7:58:13 PM Quill: Fair enough. I just didn't want to be a cliche. 8:00:01 PM Josh: The DB takes a few more bets. "OK! EVERYBODY READY! AND...DUULO WER DARASTRIXI!" 8:00:22 PM Josh: The barriers are raised and the dragons run out. 8:00:26 PM Quill: ((Question. Can I give non sapient animals inspiration. >_> )) 8:00:35 PM Josh: ((No)) 8:00:36 PM Rune: Oh, because you're black, you mean? 8:00:45 PM Quill: ((Darn!)) 8:00:47 PM Creed: ((I'm sure that the guy would notice anyway!)) 8:00:57 PM Rune: GO MIRIANTH! GO GO GO! 8:01:18 PM Quill: Go Verthica! THIS IS YOUR MOMENT. 8:01:46 PM Rune: ... oh my goodness that blue one is so cute. 8:01:52 PM Josh: Sorry, I lost the bets, one moment, I need to correct myself. 8:02:00 PM Anna: Anna waves a tiny little flag which she may have made from a leaf. 8:03:34 PM Josh: As they take off, Ixen, surprisingly, is last to leave the gate. He got distracted and lags behind. 8:04:12 PM Quill: Quill yells excitedly in Undercommon. 8:04:14 PM Josh: Yewen and Taenth leap out to the front, with Mirianth close behind and Verthica catching up. 8:04:35 PM Rune: GO MIRIANTH!! 8:04:38 PM Rune: YOU CAN DO IT!!! 8:05:08 PM Quill: Ixen'vas, nihtciaz xi berzzana! (PAY FOR YOUR HUBRIS, IXEN.)) 8:05:28 PM Josh: Ixen seems to understand cause he just stops in the middle of his lane, barely moving forward. 8:05:50 PM Josh: Yewen pulls ahead as they come to the final stretch, but Taenth is close on his tail (heh, tail). 8:06:07 PM Josh: Verthica and Mirianth struggle behind them, but are trying. 8:06:12 PM Rune: COME ON MIRIATH!! 8:06:14 PM Creed: (( Would you call it his.. dragon tail?)) 8:06:27 PM Josh: ((I see what you did there)) 8:06:27 PM Rune: ((His tail is dragon for sure. Of course so is the rest of him.)) 8:06:53 PM Creed: (( was making a loose reference to dragon tales)) 8:08:35 PM Josh: Ixen, in a last ditch effort, bounds forward, but it's too little too late. Yewen crosses first, followed closely by Taenth, Mirianth places a respectable but unrewarded third, and Verthica and Ixen bring up the rear. 8:09:01 PM Quill: ((Who was last?)) 8:09:04 PM Josh: Ixen. 8:09:09 PM Quill: HAH. 8:09:17 PM Quill: Quill still takes this as a victory. 8:09:52 PM Josh: Hank is handed 15 gold for his winnings. 8:10:08 PM Josh: Everyone else...gets the thrill of participating. 8:10:14 PM Creed: Creed shrugs 8:10:32 PM Rune: Darn! 8:10:44 PM Rune: Well, at least Hank came out ahead! 8:10:57 PM Josh: A number of women are upset. They clearly bet on Taenth. And it was very close. 8:11:56 PM Quill: ((Are all the lizards owned by different folks or whatever?)) 8:12:36 PM Josh: No, they all seem to be the Dragonborn's. 8:12:49 PM Rune: They're all so cute. I wonder if they make good pets? 8:13:06 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "They can. They can be a bit bitey, though." 8:13:28 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "I'm kind of proud of Verthica. That was his best rest yet." 8:13:55 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "You can try again in an hour, if you want. I reset them every hour for the rest of the day." 8:14:04 PM Quill: We'll probably be back! 8:14:33 PM Creed: "Do you know any games that require dexterity, or wit?" 8:14:48 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "There's also the Jira Vargach. The Arm Battle. I understand they're looking for contenders." 8:15:03 PM Rune: Arm battle? 8:15:07 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "And the Scaled Stallion is having a darts competition." 8:15:10 PM Quill: Gladiatorial? 8:15:22 PM Quill: Oh, arm wrestling. 8:15:23 PM Creed: "Where's the Scaled Stallion?" 8:15:43 PM Quill: Quill indicates the direction. 8:16:01 PM Josh: ((You've actually been. That's where you dealt with the drug-dealing dragonborn were)) 8:16:19 PM Creed: (( Oooh, the bar? )) 8:16:26 PM Josh: ((yeah)) 8:16:37 PM Creed: Creed will head to the Scaled Stallion 8:16:50 PM Rune: How do you wrestle with just your arms? 8:16:55 PM Rune: Rune goes with Creed! 8:17:00 PM Quill: You've never seen arm wrestling? 8:17:04 PM Quill: Quill follows. 8:17:45 PM Anna: Anna also follows. 8:17:50 PM Rune: ... please tell me it doesn't involve necromancy. 8:18:39 PM Quill: No, you get two people and they sit across from each other at a table. Then they hold hands and each person tries to force the other person's hand down to the table. 8:19:06 PM Rune: Wouldn't that result in a lot of broken arms? 8:19:16 PM Hank: Hank will head off to the arm wrestling. 8:19:27 PM Quill: Not really. 8:19:55 PM Rune: Wait, Hank! Are you sure we should split up? 8:20:26 PM Rune: .... and won't you break your arm? 8:20:31 PM Josh: He's gone. 8:20:36 PM Quill: No, it doesn't work like that. 8:20:48 PM Quill: I'll go with Hank. 8:20:57 PM Quill: We'll catch up with you at the Stallion after we're done. 8:21:16 PM Quill: Quill smiles and waves, following Hank! 8:21:39 PM Rune: Oh, all right! DON'T BREAK YOUR ARMS! 8:21:43 PM Rune: Rune sticks with Creed. 8:22:22 PM Josh: You guys enter the stallion and see it packed with dragonborn and others. 8:22:40 PM Josh: There is a sign-up sheet on the counter by the bartender. 8:23:46 PM Creed: Creed signs the sheet 8:24:00 PM Rune: Wait, what are we signing up for here? 8:24:22 PM Josh: Bartender: "You know how to throw, lass?" 8:24:31 PM Creed: "We'll find out." 8:25:37 PM Rune: Creed does. She can throw like anything. 8:26:08 PM Josh: The bartender nods. "That's two gold to sign up. Winner takes the pot." 8:26:30 PM Creed: Creed gives him the gold 8:26:41 PM Josh: Bartender nods. 8:26:55 PM Josh: He hands you three knives, marked in a deep purple. 8:27:06 PM Josh: Bartender: "Games will begin soon." 8:29:02 PM Rune: Is there a separate pot for onlookers to bet on? 8:29:17 PM Creed: Creed will look over the knives 8:29:39 PM Josh: Bartender: "Sure, got no odds for ya, though. We just take in anyone." 8:29:48 PM Josh: Voice: "I'll say." 8:30:11 PM Josh: You turn to see the familiar sight of a sleek, red dragonborn. The one who was hitting on Creed that night. 8:30:18 PM Josh: Zoryax. 8:30:39 PM Josh: He walks up, hands the gold to the bartender and signs the sheet. 8:30:42 PM Rune: Zoryax! They let you out? 8:31:19 PM Josh: Zoryax: "My father sent a letter to your captain. He "explained" what happened." 8:31:40 PM Rune: Oh, that makes sense, I didn't think they'd let attempted rapists out for nothing. 8:31:46 PM Rune: Rune doesn't bother keeping her voice down. At all. 8:32:08 PM Josh: A few heads turn. But it's a loud bar, it doesn't travel far. 8:32:27 PM Josh: Zoryax sneers, though. "Alleged rapists. Just your word." 8:33:45 PM Josh: Hank and Quill re-enter, about now. 8:33:52 PM Rune: Of course there's always a zone of truth. 8:34:10 PM Rune: Or you could just actually say you've learned your lesson. 8:34:22 PM Josh: Zoryax turns to Creed. "So, after I beat you, maybe I can buy you a drink and we can work out what happened that night...alone." 8:34:52 PM Quill: Oh, hey, I remember you. The guy who needs to drug women to get anywhere. 8:35:12 PM Creed: "You couldn't even beat me at drinking." 8:35:36 PM Rune: You're probably going to think I'm just ... how does that phrase go? taking the piss? ... but actually I'm trying to be nice. I don't think that's a good idea, Zoryax. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't let you leave with everything still attached. 8:36:16 PM Josh: Bartender: "Hey! Competition's about to start! Anyone wants to place a bet, do so. Anyone playing, should take their spots." 8:36:28 PM Rune: Rune bets on Creed! 5 g. 8:36:48 PM Josh: Bartender takes it. "Zoryax, that means you. Get moving." 8:36:56 PM Josh: Zoryax nods. 8:37:13 PM Josh: And walks to a group with the other contestants. 8:37:38 PM Quill: Quill looks at Rune. "The arm wrestling doesn't start for a couple of hours." 8:38:03 PM Josh: Taeral: "Creed, kick his ass!" 8:39:16 PM Rune: Oh, all right. 8:39:20 PM Josh: The bartender steps out "OK! Here are the rules. Each of you scale-rot bastards has three knives. And this here is one board (he points to a dart board) and one line." 8:39:22 PM Rune: I suppose the dancing isn't until night. 8:39:36 PM Quill: Typically it's not. 8:40:08 PM Rune: Maybe there's a parade! Or a concert. Sometimes there's concerts. 8:40:20 PM Josh: Bartender: "All of you will step up to the line and throw at this board. You will throw all three knives, one after another. You'll be judged on accuracy, grouping, and force, ie how far in the knife goes." 8:40:31 PM Josh: Bartender: "At the end, the best score wins." 8:40:46 PM Rune: When is your date with Zoryax's mother? What did you say her name was again? 8:41:33 PM Josh: The first few contestants go. 8:41:48 PM Rune: You didn't forget her name already, did you? 8:42:01 PM Quill: She didn't give me a name. I mean, she didn't ask for mine, so. 8:42:23 PM Rune: Rune makes a face. 8:42:36 PM Rune: You shouldn't go into so much detail. I don't think I want to see that image when I close my eyes. 8:42:39 PM Josh: The first two to go whiff it bad. The third lands all of his knives, but not close together. 8:43:01 PM Josh: This is the pattern for a while...then Zoryax goes. 8:43:37 PM Josh: The first knife hits the board, but not near the center. 8:43:44 PM Josh: The second is almost dead center. 8:44:17 PM Quill: ((Can I cutting words as he throws the third?)) 8:44:20 PM Rune: ((Quill should roll to psych him out!)) 8:44:23 PM Josh: ((Sure)) 8:45:37 PM Quill: Quill sneezes into his hand. "Don't mess this up, attempted rapist!" 8:45:53 PM Rune: Gesundheit. 8:45:54 PM Quill: ((-4 to his attack roll.)) 8:46:02 PM Rune: That's Dwarven for "get healthy." 8:46:19 PM Josh: As you say that, it clearly affects him and it goes flying, nearly a whole foot away from the board. 8:46:35 PM Josh: Laughter comes up from the crowd. 8:46:38 PM Quill: Ooooh. That was a bad shot. 8:46:52 PM Josh: Zoryax turns even redder and glares daggers at you as he walks off. 8:46:53 PM Rune: Isn't that what you said about his mum? 8:47:10 PM Josh: Bartender: "Cri--Criet---CREED!" 8:47:25 PM Creed: "There you go." 8:47:40 PM Josh: Ok, you make three attacks to try and land it. 8:48:12 PM Creed: about the same 8:48:16 PM Josh: Ok, roll damage for each. 8:48:26 PM Creed: how much damage do these daggers do? 8:48:37 PM Creed: just normal daggers? 8:48:38 PM Josh: 1d4 + dex. 8:49:10 PM Josh: Ok. Your first one lands almost right on the center. 8:49:35 PM Josh: On your second, Zoryax trips you up with his tail when no-one's looking and your dagger goes flying. 8:49:42 PM Josh: The last one hits the board. 8:49:58 PM Josh: The bartender rounds up scores. 8:50:42 PM Rune: ... where's Hank? 8:50:59 PM Hank: Right here. 8:51:11 PM Anna: I'm out. 8:51:25 PM Josh: Bartender: "Ok then, we have our winner. 3rd place goes to Ravokex. 2nd to Jinbroth. And our winner is...DOSETH!" 8:51:36 PM Josh: ((Ok, sorry, have a good night, Anna)) 8:52:01 PM Josh: There's a cheer from the crowd. 8:52:09 PM Creed: Creed places two more gold down 8:52:14 PM Creed: "I think I got the hang of it." 8:52:34 PM Rune: I think Zoryax is a big fat lizardturtle. 8:52:48 PM Quill: I think he's more of a toad, myself. 8:52:49 PM Josh: Zoryax puts two gold down too. "Fine, just you and me." 8:53:00 PM Rune: I bet you cheat. 8:53:03 PM Creed: "Someone sure takes things a bit personal." 8:53:22 PM Josh: The bartender shrugs and goes. "Ok...whatever...take your places." 8:53:45 PM Rune: Probably all those girls he tries to drug and rape. 8:53:51 PM Rune: That'll wear your conscience down. 8:54:17 PM Josh: Zoryax steps up and throws a knife, it lands almost right on the center. 8:54:27 PM Quill: Creed. Kick his scaly ass. Figuratively. By that I mean emasuclate him by throwing knives better. 8:54:37 PM Quill: ((Take 1d8 Inspiration.)) 8:54:46 PM Creed: Creed quietly casts tashas hideous laughter on him as he throws the third one 8:54:47 PM Rune: I don't think he has anything to emasc. 8:55:19 PM Josh: His second knife hits dead center. 8:55:31 PM Josh: ((What's the save for laughter?)) 8:55:59 PM Creed: Wisdom saving throw 8:56:11 PM Creed: save DC of 14 8:56:19 PM Josh: He makes his save, sadly. 8:56:22 PM Creed: dang 8:56:33 PM Josh: He chuckles a little, but recovers. 8:56:54 PM Rune: What's so funny? 8:57:01 PM Josh: His last shot hits a center ring, so, it's not a perfect three. 8:57:02 PM Rune: Rune is suspicious! But for the complete wrong reason. 8:57:24 PM Josh: Zoryax: "I dunno...felt weird for a bit. ...Your move, devil-girl." 8:57:34 PM Creed: Creed shrugs 8:57:48 PM Creed: (( does the inspiration count for all three or just one of them? )) 8:58:15 PM Josh: ...just one. 8:58:39 PM Rune: Oh. 8:58:40 PM Josh: You may use it on whichever one you want, though. 8:58:57 PM Quill: ((Yeah, you can choose after you make the roll.)) 8:59:04 PM Josh: ((Yeah.)) 8:59:14 PM Creed: oh good 8:59:36 PM Creed: so 19 14 14 9:00:09 PM Josh: All three land...but Zoryax still has the better numbers. His grouping was closer to the center. 9:00:13 PM Quill: ((And add a d8 to one of em!__ 9:00:21 PM Josh: ((He did)) 9:00:21 PM Quill: ((Or is that with adding it?)) 9:00:32 PM Quill: ((Oh, darn.)) 9:00:40 PM Rune: ((Drats. We'll have to get this guy his comeuppance some other time.)) 9:00:44 PM Josh: Zoryax laughs and grabs the gold coins. 9:01:01 PM Creed: "Congratulations, you got two more gold coins, you poor sod." 9:01:48 PM Rune: Rune whispers into Quill's ear, "Can't you do something? Ruin his reputation or... or something?" 9:01:54 PM Josh: Zoryax: "Yeah, which is two more than you got, devil-girl." 9:02:17 PM Creed: "I actually have over 300 gold, but you can dream." 9:02:18 PM Quill: Quill nods at Rune. "Oh, most definitely." 9:02:33 PM Quill: Now that I know he's not in jail. 9:03:17 PM Rune: .... good. 9:03:46 PM Quill: Quill looks at him and says something in Undercommon. 9:03:56 PM Josh: Zoryax: "Well, this has been fun. But I have other, better things, and people, to do." 9:04:04 PM Josh: Zoryax looks at Quill. "...what?" 9:04:12 PM Quill: Quill casts Hex on him. For the next hour, he has Disadvantage on Charisma checks. 9:04:27 PM Quill: Oh, just cursed you with my eeeeeevil Drow magic. 9:04:32 PM Quill: Quill waggles his fingers at him. 9:04:56 PM Rune: ... you don't want to know what happened to the last person he cursed. 9:05:12 PM Creed: "Hopefully, your fate isn't as bad as his." 9:05:31 PM Quill: Quill waggles his fingers again. 9:05:41 PM Josh: Roll intimidation with advantage, Quill. 9:06:06 PM Quill: ((13, not my best skill.)) 9:06:21 PM Josh: Zoryax: "...the drow chick is weird. You guys know that? You're all weird." 9:06:37 PM Josh: He turns and leaves. 9:06:43 PM Quill: Quill shrugs. 9:07:00 PM Rune: He thinks you're a girl? 9:07:01 PM Josh: Bartender: "...the kid's a real creep." 9:07:21 PM Rune: He really did try to drug my friends so he could sleep with them while they were incapacitated. 9:07:24 PM Rune: Rune makes a face. 9:07:38 PM Quill: Well, I think some folks have problems with humanoid faces. and yeah, that's when we first met him. 9:07:59 PM Rune: I don't think you look very much like a girl. 9:08:15 PM Josh: Bartender: "...wait, you're not all girls?" 9:08:18 PM Rune: I mean, more than Hank, but pretty much everyone looks more like a girl than Hank. ... maybe not Belza. 9:08:30 PM Quill: Nope. 9:08:32 PM Rune: I'm a girl and so is Creed. 9:08:36 PM Rune: Quill and Hank are boys. 9:08:43 PM Quill: Quill nods. 9:09:39 PM Josh: The bartender, a dragonborn, incidentally, shakes his head. "The orc, I figured, but...sorry. You elves all kind of look alike to me. Just different colored." 9:10:05 PM Rune: They're prettier than humans, for sure. 9:10:28 PM Quill: Fair enough. 9:10:41 PM Rune: Do you know anything about the children and the people in brown robes earlier? They were throwing pebbles at them. 9:11:07 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "Oh, the rite of the storytellers." 9:11:52 PM Josh: Bartender: "It's how we open the festival. A call back to the days of the empire, where beggars would trade stories for coin and food." 9:12:16 PM Rune: That's what Quill does. But without any begging. 9:12:33 PM Quill: I started that way. 9:13:37 PM Josh: Bartender: "It is really in reference to Hakeim Th'dak, the legendary storyteller. It was said he would wander through the Imperial Garden to escape the children who would throw rocks at him. The young prince would allow him to stay, so long as he told a story." 9:14:17 PM Josh: Bartender: "The elders enter the festival now, dressed as Hakiem, and the children are to, gently, heckle and harass them until the elders give up their story." 9:15:03 PM Rune: That's wonderful! I wish I spoke Draconic. 9:15:07 PM Josh: Bartender: "Once all the stories are told, the festival may truly begin, tonight, with the Vaeri di Ixen. The Dance of Fire." 9:16:04 PM Josh: Bartender: "If you ask, one of them probably speaks common." 9:16:29 PM Josh: Bartender: "It's mostly just for the children, though. You shouldn't throw rocks at them." 9:16:51 PM Hank: What is the dance of fire? 9:17:53 PM Rune: ... I like dancing but not so much burns. 9:17:56 PM Josh: Bartender: "Tonight, when the moon rises, it shall be a burning red, to mark the coming end of summer and the start of autumn. When this happens, everyone shall leave there house, find a partner and dance under the burning moon." 9:18:19 PM Rune: Is that a euphemism or is it just dancing? 9:18:55 PM Josh: The bartender laughs. "First dancing...then...who knows? Maybe you'll like them enough by the end." 9:19:07 PM Quill: Hmmm. 9:19:43 PM Rune: Rune blushes blue. 9:20:02 PM Rune: How do they normally choose partners? Do people have to say yes or.... 9:20:55 PM Josh: Bartender: "Traditionally someone asks and they say "yes" or "oh, sorry, I'm waiting for a friend, but you look cute, I'm sure someone will let you dance with them"". 9:21:17 PM Rune: Oh, just like normal, then. No strange customs. I heard of a town where they juggle geese. 9:21:40 PM Josh: Bartender: "Sounds like a human thing. Humans are weird." 9:21:40 PM Hank: Why would you jugglr geese? 9:22:06 PM Rune: Well, geese are usually homicidal, so it was a contest of endurance and speed, because they'd always try to kill you. 9:23:39 PM Quill: "Son, you are a man now, that you have juggled fowl." 9:23:44 PM Rune: ... we had geese and they always tried to bite me, even when they knew I had their food. 9:23:49 PM Josh: Bartender: "Hey, some people are eating early to go catch the "Arm Battle". You guys want something? I have some 'Bulette ut Fusaka on sale." 9:24:09 PM Quill: Yes, I'm apparently arm wrestling. That sounds good. 9:24:48 PM Quill: ((Hey man, you spice?)) 9:24:57 PM Josh: ((lol)) 9:25:11 PM Josh: Bartender: "...really...you?" 9:25:27 PM Quill: ...yes. We are both surprised. But why not? 9:25:53 PM Rune: I just don't want him to break any bones, that's all. I'll try the Bulette. 9:25:54 PM Josh: Bartender: "You just look a little...I mean...you've seen the returning champion, right?" 9:26:09 PM Quill: Nope! 9:27:15 PM Hank: I will try the Bulette as well. 9:27:27 PM Josh: Bartender: "Baroth, the silver mountain. I think Aryax faced him last year. Wasn't that you Aryax?" 9:27:30 PM Rune: ... I just don't want you to break your arms, that's all! 9:28:05 PM Josh: He calls out to a dragonborn sitting at a table a little ways a way. He waves at you with his left hand. And you see he does, cause, where his right arm should be...there is nothing." 9:28:06 PM Quill: Ah, I'm sure they have healers. 9:28:21 PM Quill: Oh. 9:28:43 PM Rune: ... Quill, you can't. And Hank can't either! 9:28:50 PM Rune: You can't lute with one hand! 9:29:04 PM Hank: Lets not overreact now. 9:29:15 PM Quill: So, okay. How did he lose the arm? 9:29:17 PM Rune: He doesn't have an arm! 9:29:52 PM Hank: technically he does have an arm 9:30:17 PM Hank: just not two 9:30:25 PM Josh: Bartender: "In the last championship. But don't worry, the healer they have this year, is much better. He probably won't panic and amputate." 9:30:37 PM Rune: Probably??? 9:30:38 PM Quill: Oh. See? It's fine. 9:30:48 PM Rune: You need both your arms! 9:30:53 PM Quill: So tell me about this Arm Battle. It's.... arm wrestling, right? 9:31:09 PM Quill: It's not, like, just two people trying to cut each other's arms off right? 9:31:47 PM Josh: Bartender: "Yeah, I think that's what you call it. You grasp hands and try to slam your opponent's to the table." 9:32:09 PM Josh: Bartender: "Baroth just got a little excited, he's a barbarian by trade." 9:32:21 PM Quill: Oh, sure, they do that professionally. 9:32:52 PM Quill: It'll be fine. I doubt we'll even get to that point, if that's the champion. 9:33:29 PM Rune: You need your arms. 9:33:31 PM Josh: Bartender: "Anyway, that's Bulette all around." 9:33:38 PM Quill: Quill nods. 9:33:40 PM Josh: He leaves to go cook. 9:33:45 PM Quill: I'm not gonna lose my arms. 9:34:03 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes, you'll certainly keep one, at least." 9:34:14 PM Hank: It is as safe as the darts competition was Rune. 9:35:06 PM Rune: Well, show me, then. 9:35:14 PM Josh: The dragonborn returns a bit later with some plates of very dark meat with some sort of red-pepper-y bits over it. 9:35:22 PM Rune: If it's safe. 9:35:24 PM Rune: Rune nibbles. 9:35:35 PM Quill: Oh, sure, it's really simple. 9:35:47 PM Quill: Quill sits down at a table and demonstrates arm wrestling. 9:36:06 PM Josh: Ok. I assume this is with Hank? 9:36:13 PM Quill: Or Rune. 9:36:24 PM Quill: ((Anyone, really.)) 9:36:41 PM Josh: Ok, whoever it is, say so, and then both of you roll athletics checks. 9:36:43 PM Hank: Hank will arm wrestle Quill 9:37:24 PM Quill: ((17! Not bad, considering I have a +1.)) 9:37:27 PM Josh: It's actually a close match, Hank starts to force Quill's arm back, though. 9:37:34 PM Josh: Once more. 9:37:42 PM Rune: Don't tear his arm off, Hank!! 9:37:48 PM Quill: ((16)) 9:37:58 PM Josh: Hank has an easier time this time, and it's almost to the table, once more. 9:38:13 PM Josh: And Hank wins. 9:38:32 PM Josh: A soft thunk sounds as Hank taps the hand to the table. 9:39:04 PM Quill: Quill shakes his arm out. "See, that's all. I'm not hurt at all. We just won't antagonize the barbarian who is apparently more arm than man, if we face him." 9:39:35 PM Josh: As everyone eats, I'd like CON saves all around for the food. 9:39:53 PM Rune: Well.... as long as you're sure. 9:40:03 PM Quill: ((And then we all die from the food.)) 9:40:19 PM Hank: (( 6 )) 9:40:33 PM Quill: ((It's a food TPK.)) 9:41:06 PM Josh: You guys cut in and bite into the food. It's delicious! So warm and juicy and so many flavors, and now it's hot...really hot...OH MY GOD IT'S SO SPICY! YOUR MOUTHS ARE ON FIRE! 9:41:27 PM Rune: .... I need some bread! Or milk! Help! 9:41:42 PM Josh: The bartender brings over some mugs of milk. 9:41:54 PM Rune: Rune chugs one, eyes watering. 9:42:40 PM Josh: Bartender laughs. "First time with Fusaka? That stuff packs a wallop. The good news is, it's burned your taste buds so bad, you probably won't taste it...or anything else, for about three days." 9:43:32 PM Rune: Rune wheezes, "you should really warn people. Owww." 9:44:05 PM Josh: Bartender: "And miss your reactions? Not on your life. Ha." 9:45:01 PM Josh: ((Caleb, Canto, you guys are still there, right?)) 9:46:00 PM Quill: ((Yep, sorry, needed food.)) 9:46:06 PM Josh: ((S'ok)) 9:46:16 PM Rune: ((Hopefully not nuclear food.)) 9:46:31 PM Quill: Quill swears in Undercommon. 9:46:38 PM Rune: I'm really glad we have a healer at home. Owww. 9:46:53 PM Rune: I can't feel my tongue anymore. 9:47:19 PM Hank: See food is more dangerous than arm wrestling. 9:47:50 PM Josh: Speaking of, everyone ok if I jump ahead to the contest? 9:47:58 PM Rune: ((Sure!)) 9:47:59 PM Quill: ((Yep.))) 9:48:04 PM Rune: Rune will go shop for knickknacks in between. 9:48:45 PM Josh: Ok. With your tongues numb, you are able to bear through the rest of your meals. I'll go over what knick knacks you find later, Rune. And you assemble at the stage where the crowd is forming. 9:49:32 PM Rune: .... if you get your arms torn off I'll never forgive you ever. 9:49:43 PM Josh: Quill, you and Hank are called up with the other contestants. Two dragonborn. An Orc. Two human, a man and a woman, and a single halfling gentleman who looks ferociously out of place. 9:49:53 PM Quill: Me neither, Rune. 9:49:58 PM Josh: To begin, would both of you roll a d6. 9:50:16 PM Quill: ((6)) 9:50:21 PM Quill: (( 6 )) 9:50:28 PM Josh: ...oh...Hank, I am so sorry. 9:50:55 PM Hank: (( its the big guy isn't it )) 9:52:09 PM Josh: A portly man with a mostache (the one you both talked to), steps forward. "LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND THRI-KEEN! WELCOME TO THE 35TH ANNUAL JIRA VARGACH!" 9:52:13 PM Josh: The crowd cheers. 9:52:39 PM Quill: Quill pats Hank on the shoulder. "Dont' lose your arms, or Rune will never forgive us." ((1d8 Inspiration for you, Hank.)) 9:53:11 PM Hank: I don't plan on it. 9:53:36 PM Josh: Man: "Let us get right to it! First up, we have our two underdogs! The daring Aebid Foresthigh, and the courageous Quillyn Rae!" 9:53:37 PM Rune: Rune frets at Creed. 9:53:55 PM Quill: ((I assume this is the halfling?)) 9:53:58 PM Rune: Hank is pretty strong, but Quill is a bard. 9:54:13 PM Josh: It is the halfling. And you both step up to a table. 9:54:47 PM Quill: Hey there. We're underdogs. 9:55:02 PM Josh: Aebid: "Yeah, how about that? ...good luck." 9:55:09 PM Quill: You too. 9:55:22 PM Josh: Man: "Ready....BEGIN!" 9:55:30 PM Josh: Roll me an athletics. 9:55:41 PM Quill: ((Good start.)) 9:55:56 PM Josh: Both of you start off pretty terribly, but he manages to move you back ever so slightly. 9:56:00 PM Josh: Once more. 9:56:22 PM Josh: You actually force him back to the starting position. 9:56:31 PM Josh: Again. 9:56:57 PM Quill: Ha HA. Oh, sorry, I forgot to wash my hands after.... well. I shouldn't say in polite company. 9:57:07 PM Josh: Roll deception. 9:57:17 PM Quill: ((22)) 9:57:25 PM Josh: Ok. Next roll has advantage. 9:57:36 PM Quill: ((Crit!)) 9:58:04 PM Josh: You force him way back, there is practically a single molecule of air between him and the table. One more roll with adv. 9:58:15 PM Quill: ((12)) 9:58:46 PM Josh: With his natural twenty, he forces you back to the starting point. 9:58:53 PM Josh: Once more, last time with advantage. 9:59:07 PM Josh: You force him back a bit. Roll again. 9:59:22 PM Josh: Even further, you're so close. 9:59:27 PM Rune: Rune holds her breath. 9:59:32 PM Josh: One more time. 9:59:47 PM Josh: He's forcing you back. Try again. 9:59:57 PM Quill: ((19!)) 9:59:59 PM Josh: And he rolled a nat 1. 10:00:01 PM Josh: WHAM! 10:00:03 PM Creed: ((RIP)) 10:00:10 PM Josh: You slam his hand onto the table and the crowd cheers. 10:00:16 PM Quill: ((I HAVE DEFEATED THE TINIEST HALFLING!)) 10:00:23 PM Quill: Quill offers his other hand to shake. 10:00:30 PM Rune: YES!! GO QUILL! 10:00:32 PM Josh: He does so. 10:01:08 PM Josh: He whispers into Quill's ear. 10:02:33 PM Josh: As Aebid exits the stage, the host steps forward again. 10:03:20 PM Rune: He didn't die! 10:03:36 PM Josh: Host: "Excellent, but now, we see the other end of our competition today, ladies and gentlemen. First, we have a newcomer, the Havenfall homeboy, born and raised! Our half-orc in guard platinum! Hank Agosto!" 10:03:53 PM Josh: There's a huge cheer as Hank steps forward. 10:04:08 PM Quill: Quill cheers! 10:04:30 PM Rune: Rune cheers too! 10:05:27 PM Josh: Host: "And...our returning champion. From the mountains of Inik Ternesj. The Silver Mountain. The Second to the Platinum Dragon...BAROTH!" 10:06:03 PM Josh: You watch as this massive, and I mean MASSIVE silver dragonborn steps forward to a cacophany of noise from the crowd. He sneers down at Hank as he sits across from him. 10:06:21 PM Rune: Rune grabs Quill by the arm. ".... is Hank going to be okay?" 10:06:34 PM Josh: He looks you in the eyes, Hank. "Si zklaen jikmada wux." 10:07:01 PM Quill: Um. Yes. He'll be fine. Hank's fought vampires and gotten spit upon by a black dragon. He's tough. 10:07:06 PM Josh: Rune cannot grab Quill by the arm...Quill is still on stage. 10:07:21 PM Rune: Rune grabs Creed, then! 10:07:25 PM Hank: Hank responds in growled orcish. 10:07:32 PM Quill: Quill is at the edge of the stage, near where Creed and Rune are. 10:07:49 PM Rune: Rune grabs 'em both, then! 10:07:51 PM Josh: The dragonborn smiles and nods at you. You seem to have earned a form of respect. 10:08:01 PM Josh: Host: "READY...BEGIN!" 10:08:13 PM Josh: Roll athletics. 10:08:50 PM Josh: He pushes with surprising force, even after you prepared yourself and you start to give way...roll again. 10:09:05 PM Josh: ((Remember, you have inspiration, which can be used at anytime)) 10:09:09 PM Hank: adding d8 10:09:16 PM Josh: No need this time. 10:09:19 PM Josh: Ok. 10:09:36 PM Josh: You force him back to a starting position. 10:09:40 PM Josh: Roll again. 10:10:07 PM Josh: And he yanks you down even harder, you manage to save it just before you hit the table. 10:10:13 PM Josh: Again. 10:10:54 PM Quill: C'mon, Hank, you got this! You've gotten chewed on by VAMPIRES before! 10:11:14 PM Josh: Is that another inspiration? 10:11:24 PM Quill: ((Yes. I have two uses left.)) 10:11:34 PM Josh: Ok, you may add it, Hank. 10:11:38 PM Rune: HANK! DON'T DIE!!! 10:11:47 PM Josh: ...sadly, it's not enough. 10:11:49 PM Josh: WHAM! 10:11:49 PM Rune: Rune is not very inspiring. 10:11:56 PM Josh: Hank, your hand hits the table. 10:12:11 PM Josh: It hurts. 10:12:14 PM Josh: A lot. 10:12:28 PM Josh: It doesn't do damage but...that will be a sore shoulder tomorrow. 10:13:01 PM Quill: Quill looks for a medic and stares at them. "Do. Not. Amputate." 10:13:16 PM Josh: The guy standing off-stage looks confused. 10:13:30 PM Rune: Rune runs up there and hugs Hank. 10:13:37 PM Josh: Baroth pats you on your other shoulder. "Good...game..." 10:14:17 PM Creed: "Is there somewhere that I can still sign up?" 10:14:48 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "No, they've already drawn lots." 10:14:55 PM Creed: "Ah.. dang." 10:15:34 PM Hank: thank you, you are an impressive opponent. 10:15:46 PM Rune: Rune lets go of Hank. 10:16:07 PM Josh: In the next two matches, the male human beats the woman. And a red dragonborn beats a blue one. 10:16:51 PM Josh: Host: "And now it's time for round two! Quill put up a good fight in the last round, but he is poorly placed for now...as he must face...the champion! BAROTH!" 10:16:57 PM Josh: The crowd goes wild. 10:17:05 PM Quill: Quill winces. 10:17:08 PM Quill: Well then. 10:17:19 PM Rune: ... Please don't get your hand crushed. 10:17:32 PM Creed: "This should be good, don't forget that he's been through a few. You do have a chance." 10:17:44 PM Quill: Quill goes over across from him. 10:17:59 PM Josh: As he grips your hand, it feels like a scaly vice. 10:18:16 PM Quill: .... So. You're just all arm, aren't you. 10:18:27 PM Josh: Host: "Ready...BEGIN!" 10:19:07 PM Josh: Yeah, he starts pushing you back immediately. You feel like you're barely doing anything. 10:19:07 PM Quill: Quill looks at him. "You... speak.... common, big guy?" 10:19:17 PM Josh: Baroth: "...Some..." 10:19:35 PM Josh: Baroth: "...why?" 10:20:11 PM Quill: Just curious. Making conversation. We're really close to each other right now. 10:20:24 PM Quill: And you're huge and I'm nervous and I talk when I'm nervous. 10:20:31 PM Josh: Roll again. 10:20:41 PM Quill: ((7!)) 10:21:10 PM Josh: ...your talking must be doing something, confusing him, distracting him, cause not only have you moved him back to the starting position...but you're gaining on him. 10:21:25 PM Josh: Roll again. 10:21:57 PM Quill: Ever met a Drow before, Barosh? Can I call you Barosh? 10:22:09 PM Josh: Baroth: "BAROTH!" 10:22:26 PM Josh: He realizes he's losing speed and forces you back to the starting point. 10:22:44 PM Quill: Oh, ,oh, sorry. Baroth. Right. So I can call you that? 10:22:54 PM Josh: He nods. Roll again. 10:23:11 PM Quill: Baroth. ((7)) 10:23:12 PM Josh: He's pushing you back, now. 10:23:21 PM Rune: COME ON, QUILL!! 10:23:42 PM Quill: ANyway. Drow. Have you met many? 10:23:53 PM Josh: Baroth: "..." 10:23:56 PM Josh: He shakes his head. 10:24:05 PM Josh: Roll again. 10:24:37 PM Quill: I'm just saying, we live in the Underdark and consort with dark powers. 10:24:48 PM Josh: Roll me a CHA check. Just straight CHA. 10:25:03 PM Quill: ((19)) 10:25:17 PM Josh: He screams. "TOO MUCH TALK! TOO MUCH TALK!" 10:25:23 PM Josh: There's a whistle from the host. 10:25:32 PM Josh: Host: "Baroth is disqualified!" 10:25:40 PM Rune: Rune jumps about a foot. 10:25:43 PM Josh: Baroth: "What, but I..." 10:26:01 PM Quill: Quill raises an eyebrow. 10:26:10 PM Josh: It's then that he realizes, he'd grabbed his head in frustration, moving the arm he had to, by the rules, keep on the table. 10:26:22 PM Josh: Baroth: "But...he...I..." 10:27:06 PM Creed: "Wow." 10:27:36 PM Quill: Oh. 10:27:40 PM Rune: Quill, you did it! 10:27:45 PM Quill: Well, not really. 10:27:45 PM Rune: Rune goes and hugs Quill! 10:27:51 PM Josh: Baroth screams and runs off stage. 10:27:54 PM Quill: I just kind of talked alot. 10:28:11 PM Hank: Well done Quill. 10:28:18 PM Josh: Host: "And, with that, the underdog, Quillyn Rae, will move on to the finals!" 10:28:23 PM Quill: I didn't really beat him, though. 10:28:33 PM Quill: But okay. 10:28:34 PM Creed: "Honestly, I feel bad for Baroth." 10:28:51 PM Quill: Yeah. I'm gonna find him later and buy him a drink or something. 10:29:02 PM Creed: "Probably needs more than one." 10:29:27 PM Creed: "You better beat the next one while you're at it, it's already bittersweet." 10:29:34 PM Josh: The next round comes and the red dragonborn (he is not Zaryax, a different, more muscular one) beats the human man. 10:29:39 PM Rune: Rune goes back to stand with Creed and Hank. 10:31:10 PM Josh: Host: "And now, our very unexpected finale. The two combatants...Quillyn Rae...And Azavor T'Zak. Brain meets Brawn. The Bard and the Warrior. Who. Will. TRIUMPH!" 10:31:36 PM Quill: Quill nods at the dragonborn. 10:31:42 PM Josh: He nods back. 10:31:49 PM Josh: Host: "Ready...BEGIN!" 10:32:10 PM Quill: ((Hah, crit fail.)) 10:32:26 PM Josh: Automatically, you are caught unawares and your arm goes flying back. He almost takes you out then and there. 10:32:31 PM Rune: QUILL! 10:32:44 PM Quill: My arm is still noodly after the big guy. 10:33:03 PM Josh: Unless you wanna try a trick, roll athletics. 10:33:21 PM Quill: Quill wants to try and size this guy up, can I roll INsight? 10:33:27 PM Josh: Sure. 10:33:36 PM Quill: ((23.)) 10:36:49 PM Quill: Big moment for you, eh? On the cusp of victory. Just me and my noodly arms here between you and the championship. the Fira Jarcoch? 10:37:13 PM Josh: Azavor: "Jira Varoch." 10:37:37 PM Quill: Oh, right! Sorry. I don't have the right shaped mouth for your language, sometimes, so I trip over words. 10:37:55 PM Josh: Roll athletics. 10:38:13 PM Quill: ((13)) 10:38:28 PM Josh: You actually push back on him a bit. You're not at the start, but it is progress. 10:39:10 PM Josh: Azavor: "Your tricks ain't gonna work here, half-pint. Like you said, this championship is mine, now that you took out the only one here worth anything." 10:40:14 PM Quill: I feel pretty bad, really. I wasn't intending on having him go out like that. But it's not yours yet, and you haven't seen even HALF of my tricks. 10:40:30 PM Josh: Roll athletics. 10:40:36 PM Quill: ((8.)) 10:40:44 PM Josh: He pushes your hand back. It's getting close again. 10:41:02 PM Quill: You look really familiar, though. Have you been in town long? 10:41:18 PM Josh: Azavor: "...no, I just came for the festival." 10:43:08 PM Josh: You hold him in place. He seems perplexed. 10:43:28 PM Quill: Something wrong? 10:43:43 PM Josh: Azavor: "You're just...more...stubborn...than I thought." 10:43:56 PM Quill: Yeah, you're not the first to say that. 10:44:04 PM Josh: Roll athletics again. 10:44:34 PM Josh: Sadly, here's where it ends. Quill's hand hits the table. 10:44:42 PM Josh: But softly. A small tap. 10:45:26 PM Quill: ((Can I use cutting words, or is it too late?)) 10:45:33 PM Josh: It's too late. 10:45:35 PM Josh: Sorry. 10:45:41 PM Quill: ((No worries.)) 10:45:52 PM Quill: Quill rubs his arm. 10:46:00 PM Rune: .... are you all right? 10:46:01 PM Quill: Quill shakes the guy's hand with his other, though. 10:46:10 PM Josh: He throws his hands up and starts going "WHOO!" 10:46:19 PM Josh: He ignores the handshake. 10:46:45 PM Quill: Quill would like to create a silent image of Barosh right behind him as he's self congratulating. 10:46:59 PM Josh: Roll deception, with advantage. 10:47:08 PM Quill: ((So that when he turns around.... Barosh is right there.)) 10:47:16 PM Quill: ((20)) 10:47:29 PM Josh: He turns around and scream "BWAH" and goes flying off the stage. 10:47:59 PM Quill: Quill evaporates the illusion with a flamboyant gesture, making it clear that it was an illusion, then bows, and hops off the stage toward his friends. 10:48:15 PM Rune: Rune hugs Quill! 10:48:18 PM Josh: Raucous laughter comes from the audience. 10:48:34 PM Quill: Quill hugs back! 10:48:43 PM Quill: My arm is still noodly from the big guy. 10:49:03 PM Quill: And that one should've just shaken my hand. 10:49:04 PM Hank: I know the feeling Quill. 10:49:11 PM Rune: Do you need to go home and put ice on them? 10:49:18 PM Quill: Nah, I'll be fine. 10:49:20 PM Rune: ... they look attached all right. 10:50:20 PM Hank: They are fine, Baroth has a degree of honor unlike the guy who just beat Quill. 10:51:24 PM Rune: ... let's go and get more snacks! Unless it's close to time to get ready for the dancing part. 10:51:44 PM Josh: It's only midday. It's, like, six and a half hours to dancing. 10:52:01 PM Quill: I wonder if they're doing any magical displays. 10:52:41 PM Quill: I've learned my lesson not to engage in any more tests of brawn when I don't have any to speak of. 10:52:43 PM Rune: That sounds fun! Or we could find a storyteller. 10:53:33 PM Hank: You did well enough Quill. You lasted longer than me. 10:53:38 PM Rune: I mean, one who isn't you, Quill. 10:54:29 PM Quill: Eh, he would have won if not for me. I feel bad for Barosh. I mean, yeah, I would have tried to trick him, but this time it wasn't on purpose! I didn't want him DQ'ed. 10:55:45 PM Rune: I'm just glad everyone still has all their limbs. 10:56:33 PM Josh: Can I get perception checks all around. 10:57:02 PM Quill: ((18)) 10:58:24 PM Quill: Quill looks over. "Hey, popsicles. That sounds good." 10:58:31 PM Quill: Quill goes over to a popsicle stand. 10:58:51 PM Rune: Rune follows him. 10:59:09 PM Hank: Hank follows as well. 10:59:28 PM Josh: As you guys approach the stand, you see Baroth there, sniffling over a white popsicle. 10:59:50 PM Quill: .... hi. 10:59:57 PM Rune: ... what flavor is white? 11:00:12 PM Josh: Baroth looks up at you. "...h...hi...is cocoanut." 11:00:25 PM Rune: Oh, I love coconut. 11:00:35 PM Josh: He nods. 11:00:55 PM Rune: Rune buys one, and pats Baroth on the back. "It'll be all right. I thought you were wonderful." 11:01:15 PM Quill: ....I'm sorry for how that went down. I wasn't trying to get you disqualified. And the guy who won the contest is awful. 11:01:31 PM Quill: So you should beat him silly and get your title back. 11:02:04 PM Josh: Baroth: "...I wanted to not hurt you...like I did last time...and you talk so much." 11:02:16 PM Josh: Baroth: "He really big jerk." 11:02:38 PM Quill: Yeah, I do that. Sorry. I'm not very strong myself. And thanks for being careful. 11:02:46 PM Rune: Well, from what we heard that was the medic's fault anyway. 11:02:51 PM Quill: Yeah. 11:03:00 PM Josh: Baroth: "Guy who won...he really mean?" 11:03:13 PM Quill: He wouldn't shake my hand when he won. 11:03:14 PM Rune: He wasn't going to shake Quill's hand. 11:03:26 PM Quill: No honor. 11:03:30 PM Hank: No honor or respect in the new champion. 11:04:00 PM Josh: Baroth nods and devours his popsicle in one bite. "I be back...AH! HEAD HURT! ...better now." 11:04:03 PM Josh: He walks off. 11:04:11 PM Quill: Quill nods. 11:04:16 PM Rune: Rune nibbles her popsicle. 11:04:19 PM Quill: Quill buys a blue one. 11:04:21 PM Rune: Be careful! 11:04:28 PM Josh: The cocoanut is good. 11:04:50 PM Josh: The blue is blueberry, but something's been added to it...it tingles a little as you lick it. 11:05:04 PM Rune: I like coconut. But it always seems so unnatural, like a bowling ball that suddenly came over fruitish. 11:05:43 PM Quill: Mmm. This one is, like, carbonated or something. Oh, blue. Blue dragons have electricity, so they made it tingly. 11:06:12 PM Josh: And, Rune, you just now notice, the coconut is a little colder than usual. 11:06:56 PM Quill: Quill looks at the vendor. "The green isn't poisoned, right?" 11:07:07 PM Rune: Maybe it turns your tongue green. 11:07:13 PM Josh: Vendor: "No, but it's real sour." 11:07:15 PM Rune: Blue popsicles should turn your tongue blue. 11:07:20 PM Quill: Oh, that makes sense. 11:07:22 PM Rune: It's a rule. 11:07:31 PM Josh: Vendor: "And we sprinkle some fusaka on our red for the really brave. Heh." 11:08:09 PM Hank: Hank will get a red one. 11:08:20 PM Rune: We had some of that earlier. It was really hot. 11:08:42 PM Rune: ... you know, you ought to move the popsicle stand by that bar, I'm sure some victims might pay handsomely for a treat to dull the pain. 11:08:50 PM Josh: Ok...it isn't as bad as before, but it does burn your tongue a bit, Hank. 11:09:05 PM Quill: That's true. 11:09:29 PM Josh: Vendor: "No, the icees guy kicked me out. He has a trained wyvern for a pet, I'm not messing with him." 11:09:52 PM Josh: It's about here you hear a loud crackling snap and a high-pitched shriek. 11:10:09 PM Rune: Rune winces. 11:10:22 PM Josh: Baroth comes walking back. He has the arm-wrestling belt slung over his shoulder. "All better." 11:10:37 PM Rune: .... are you all right? 11:10:44 PM Josh: Baroth nods. "I win." 11:10:59 PM Quill: Quill nods. 11:11:12 PM Quill: Congratulations! 11:11:34 PM Rune: Good. 11:11:37 PM Josh: Baroth nods and smiles and keeps walking on his way. 11:11:43 PM Rune: Rune waves to him. 11:11:50 PM Josh: He waves back. 11:11:53 PM Quill: Good. That worked out. 11:12:11 PM Josh: If you look back where he came from, you see a crowd forming. 11:12:21 PM Quill: Quill is not curious. 11:12:35 PM Quill: So, where to now? Maybe they have magical displays near the Guild? 11:13:25 PM Josh: Well, how about we figure that out...next week.